Im the Luckiest Girl
by 132shadowangel
Summary: Lucy looked up to the sky and smiled "Mama. I really am the luckiest girl in the world."


OK! For the winner of the competition I posted on my story "we're one of those pansy ass princes". Sadly, the winner was a guest reviewer so I didn't get a name! D:

If you are the one who won the competition, please review my and tell me your name! :D

Ok, so the winner asked for a nalu story.

So here it is! :D

* * *

Lucy was happy.

Why?

It was her b-day today! And she was already able to tell that today was going to be a great day. She jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, etc. When she was done, she went over to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. She decided to wear something a little nicer than her usual attire since today was her special day. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans that were dark blue and a skinny strap red top (not a cami, it had frills at the bottom). She grabbed her keys from her side table and strapped them to her waist. She was just about to exit her house when she abruptly stopped and remembered something. She turned back around and went to her desk where she opened a little booklet. Inside was a picture of her mom and dad and her sitting in the garden, laughing. Lucy smiled at the picture and decided to write a letter to her mom and dad.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hi. How's it up there in heaven? Im doing fine. The guild's as crazy as ever. Can you believe that natsu destroyed Hargeon AGAIN on our last job!? He's crazy, but he's the best best friend anyone could ever have. I'm so lucky to have him by my side. Also, incase you didn't remember, today's my (technically) 25th birthday. I'm so happy and excited for my self today! I can't wait to see what the guild has planned! I'll visit you guys later this week to say hi. _

_Miss you,_

_Lucy, your beloved daughter_

By the end of the letter, Lucy was on the verge of tears. _"No tears today Lucy! Today is your birthday! Your supposed to be happy!"_ Lucy thought to herself. She wiped away her tears and started heading towards the guild.

**At the guild...**

*Lucy open's the door*

Everyone- SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"OMG thank you everyone! I'm so happy you all remembered!" Lucy said while hugging Wendy. "Of course! How could we forget!" Erza said. Lucy smiled at Erza and embraced her into a warm hug. The guild partied on until night. Lucy was having so much fun, but there was one thing missing. Where was natsu? She hadn't seen him all day! She asked Erza, and she said that Natsu was on the roof/balcony. Lucy thanked Erza and went up to look for Natsu. She found him exactly where Erza said. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony while staring off into the distance. "Natsu?" Lucy asked softly, not wanting to disturb his peacefulness. Natsu turned around and beamed with joy when he saw Lucy. "Lucy! I was hoping you'd find me! Happy Birthday!". "Thanks Natsu! But why aren't you down there with the rest of us?" Lucy asked. "I was thinking." Natsu said as he stared off into the distance once again. "You? Thinking? Thats the strangest thing I ever heard!" Lucy said while laughing. "Oh shut up! I have a brain to you know!" Natsu said irritated. But he soon dropped the scowl on his face and started laughing along with Lucy. They laughed for a few minutes, and then stopped when they ran out of breath.

Natsu- "Hey Lucy, I forgot to give this to you. Your birthday gift."

Lucy took the small box Natsu was holding and placed it in her hand. "hmm. What would it be?" Lucy wondered. She had already gotten an exotic range of gifts from her other friends. Gray had given her a small ice figure of plue, Erza had given her a set of earrings that were swords (sword earrings), Wendy gave her a charm bracelet that had all the zodiac symbols on it, and Juvia gave her a cube of water that contained aquatic plants (the cube doesn't break when you hold it or throw it). She shook the box and heard a little "clank" come from inside. She opened up the the box to see once and for all what it was.

What she saw in that moment she will never forget.

Inside the box was a necklace that had a heart pendant made out of glass. Inside the glass, there was a small flame burning. On the outside of the glass, something was etched. But before she could read what it said, natsu interrupted her.

Natsu- i-i know it's not much, but I couldn't find anything else...

Natsu was stopped mid sentence by Lucy when she tackled him with a hug. "I love it." She whispered softly. Natsu blushed and looked away embarrassed. Lucy pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Natsu started to blush even harder and started stumbling back. "i-uh-i-uh i'll be downstairs! Yeah! I'll be downstairs!" Natsu said quickly as he stumbled down the steps as fast as he could. Lucy laughed at his reaction and started reading the etching. It said...

When you love someone, they never get lost; wherever they go, they are still somewhere in your heart and as long as they know that, they will always know that when they find you, they find themselves once again.

Lucy looked up to the sky and smiled. She said to her self, _"Mama. I really am the luckiest girl in the world."_


End file.
